It's a Leaf
is the eighth episode of season one of Off the Map. Short Summary Lily and Dr. Cole rescue three brothers trapped in an abandoned gold mine, while Mina learns a life changing lesson during a native birth ritual. Full Summary Cast Main Cast *Jonathan Castellanos as Charlie *Valerie Cruz as Dr. Zee Alvarez *Caroline Dhavernas as Dr. Lily Brenner *Jason George as Dr. Otis Cole *Zach Gilford as Dr. Tommy Fuller *Mamie Gummer as Dr. Mina Minard *Martin Henderson as Dr. Ben Keeton *Rachelle Lefevre as Dr. Ryan Clark Guest Stars *Nicholas Gonzalez as Mateo *Dean Norris as Morris Cooper *Shannon Cochran as Marian Cooper *Aimee Garcia as Alma *Max Arciniega as David *Priscilla Garita as Tica Co-Starring *Mario Ardila, Jr. as Edgar *Ned Van Zandt as Dr. Cameron *Jasmine Stiefel as Kristen Cooper *Rachel Pacarro as Chaska *Medhi Mdouari as Poni Medical Notes David *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Lily Brenner *'Treatment:' David was injured when he was searching for gold in an abandoned mine with his brothers. Lily treated his wound while Cole went into the mine. Edgar *'Diagnosis:' **Open femur fracture *'Doctors:' **Otis Cole **Lily Brenner *'Treatment:' **Reduction **Casting Edgar and his brother, Poni, became trapped in a mine while they were searching for gold. He was minorly injured and was lifted to the surface. He had an open tibia fracture, which Lily reset for him. Poni *'Diagnosis:' **Abdominal injuries *'Doctors:' **Ben Keeton **Lily Brenner *'Treatment:' **Surgery Poni became trapped in a mine while looking for gold. While he was down there, he inhaled gas that made him delusional. Cole went looking for him. When he found him, he was digging an axe into a gas pocket. He tried to get Poni to stop, but he wouldn't and he caused an explosion. He was thrown by the blast. His breathing was okay, but he had a tender abdomen. They took him into surgery to repair his abdomen. While operating, they found a piece of gold in his intestine, indicating that he'd swallowed it. Rescue Worker *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Otis Cole **Lily Brenner *'Treatment:' **Controlled extraction The rescue worker was stabbed with a pickaxe in his chest. He had no pulse in his arm due to lack of blood flow. He was lifted to the surface, where Lily removed the axe, which restored blood flow, saving his arm. Morris Cooper *'Diagnosis:' **ALS **Infection *'Doctors:' **Tommy Fuller **Ben Keeton **Ryan Clark *'Treatment:' **Stem cell therapy Morris was at the clinic with a fever. Tommy said he needed to stay overnight for testing, but he said he had an appointment with a miracle worker. He was receiving stem cell treatment for his ALS. Tommy looked at the injection site, where Morris had a significant infection. Ben told him they'd have to remove the catheter, though Morris refused. Ryan found a way to treat the infection without removing the catheter. When he started showing signs of sepsis, though, they were forced to remove the catheter. Chaska *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy **Fetal shoulder dystocia *'Doctors:' **Mina Minard *'Treatment:' **Internal rotation **Vaginal birth Chaska's baby had shoulder dystocia. While Tica worked to reposition her, Mina rotated the baby internally and she was born. Marian Cooper *'Diagnosis:' **Acid reflux *'Doctors:' **Ryan Clark *'Treatment:' Marian had acid reflux, which her doctors told her was due to stress. Otis Cole *'Diagnosis:' **Corneal burns *'Doctors:' **Lily Brenner **Zee Alvarez *'Treatment:' **Eye drops Cole was injured in the gas explosion in the mine. He was unable to see anything afterward due to corneal burns. Zee examined him and told him he'd be able to see again in about a week. Ryan Clark *'Diagnosis:' **Heart failure *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' Ryan agree to go back to New York to get a heart transplant. Music Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 4.96 million viewers. *'Title Drop:' Said by Mateo to Lily about the coca. Gallery Episode Stills 1x08-1.jpg 1x08-2.jpg 1x08-3.jpg 1x08-4.jpg 1x08-5.jpg 1x08-6.jpg 1x08-7.jpg 1x08-8.jpg Quotes See Also Category:Episodes